warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
HillClan
HillClan is owned by Comet1059. If you would like to join, please put your info on the talk page or my talk page. *Means you can claim that cat Want to Join? Please make sure you state the following: Eye color, pelt color, pelt markings, injuries, size, and a few descriptive words about your character(s) The Clan Leader: Ivystar Ivystar is a murky brown she-cat with green eyes, white ears, toes, tail tip, and under-belly. She is always alert for what's happening in her Clan, she's firm with what she says and does, and was quite nosey when she was an apprentice. (Role-played by Comet1059) Deputy: Rosefall Rosefall is a pale ginger tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes. She is kindhearted and slightly shy, but a great friend and teacher. Was origanally a rogue, but was brought in to HillClan as a kit so young, she's almost Clanborn. Morningdawn's mentor and mother. (Roleplayed by HollyleafOfThunderclan) Medicine Cat: Bluejay Bluejay is a silvery-blue she cat with blue eyes, and a white chest and forehead. Her voice is soft, she keeps things straight most of the time, and is dedicated to her work. Sometimes she rambles off or forgets what she's doing, so that her apprentice, Foxpaw, has to remind her. (Role-played by Comet1059) Apprentice:' Foxtail'' Medicine Cat Apprentice: Foxtail *Foxtail is a russet colored tom with yellow blue eyes and a white underbelly. One of his ears has a nick in it from when he was little and a thorn went through his ear. He knew he wanted to be a medicine cat when he was in Bluejay's den and she was fixing him up. He is perky and focused. Sadly, his mother died at his birth and his father is Bramblestripe. (Role-played by Comet1059) ''Mentor: Bluejay'' Warriors~ Bramblestripe is a long-haired white tom with brown stripes and a brown face. He has blue eyes and a scar on his neck from a fox attack. He lost his mate in the attack and almost died himself. He has a deep-ish voice and calm eyes. He's always ready no matter what, and has two kits: Foxtail and Nettlecloud. (Role-played by Comet1059) *Nettlecloud is a yellow and white tabby with amber eyes and white socks. She is much like her father, calm and content. She was in the battle with the foxes but she was only a tiny kit. She and her brother had been out sunning themselves on the plateau when she heard their father's loud yelp. (Role-played by Comet1059) Coldfrost is a light ginger-brown tom with fluffy fur, and pale golden eyes.He is rather large, with broad shoulders. He's sensitive, put when he's mad, and raging and violent. His brother is Palefeather even though they are nothing alike. (Role-played by Elorisa) Palefeather is a dark brown tom with long fur, and pale golden eyes. He is small, and thin. He is eccentric, slightly feminine, and sensitive. His brother is Coldfrost even though they are nothing alike. (Role-played by Elorisa) Spellheart is a brown she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes. She is very cheerful and kind, and was raised in Leaf Kit Adoption, and adopted from Crow. (Role-played by Comet) ''Apprentice: '''Crimsonpaw'' Kitestorm is a pale gray tom with blue eyes and turquoise markings. He is helpful and calm, and was raised in Leaf Kit Adoption, and adopted from Crow. (Role-played by Comet) Apprentice:' Rumorpaw'' Morningdawn is a long-haired dark ginger she-cat with white muzzle, chest, belly and tailtip, black legs and blue eyes. She is Rosefall's only kit. Her father is an unknown tom, presumably a rogue. (Role-played by HollyleafOfThunderclan) Owlsong is a small, broad-shouldered, loyal, gentle, lovestruck, fluffy, long-haired tom with yellow eyes and brown, black, white, and orange calico markings, with one black paw, one brown paw and brown tipped ears. (Role-played by Comet1059) Grasseyes is a brown tom with piercing green eyes. His mate, Frostcrystal, is deceased and his only song is Owlsong. (Role-played by Comet) Apprentices~ Rumorpaw is a gold tom with white swirls and blue eyes. He is secretive, but helpful, and was raised in Leaf Kit Adoption, and adopted from Crow. (Role-played by Comet) ''Mentor: '''Kitestorm'' *Crimsonpaw is a pale gray tom with blue eyes and red paws. He is wise and strong, and was raised in Leaf Kit Adoption, and adopted from Crow. (Role-played by Comet) Mentor: '''Spellheart' Queens~ Open Elders~ Skyfur is a dark blue-gray tom with gray eyes. (Role-played by Phoenixfeather) Former Members~ Frostcrystal is a pure-white she-cat with purple eyes and almost sparkling fur. Has a gentle voice and has a soft personality. Although, when she had to, she would explode in fury to protect her Clan and the ones she loved. Her old mate is Grasseyes and her son is Owlsong. Roleplayed by Comet1059. Died from green-cough. RP Section (Borrowing Characters to set the scene) Owlpaw woke with a start and slowly got up from his nest inside the apprentice cave. He tried to blink the sleep from his eyes and stretch out his limbs but he couldn't get himself awake. Owlpaw walked up and out of the cave into the sunshine where the clan was busy at work. Ivystar and Rosefall were sitting beneath the leader's den and the morning patrol had arrived. •Comet♥1059• 20:34, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foxtail was sorting through herbs when he heard Owlpaw come out of the apprentice cave. ''I kinda wish that I could sleep in the apprentice den. He thought. No, no! They're both way younger than me, it wouldn't be all that better. Bluejay stepped out of the den with a bundle of dried, old horsetail stems. "I'm done with my sorting," she mumbled through the herbs, "what about you?" "Last one." He replied. They had to sort through their stock every once in a while to rid the old herbs. "I already have the traveling herbs ready." Foxtail perked his head up. Already? Surely we won't be leaving till sunhigh. ''It was the half moon tonight, and they had to travel to the Skytop. The Skytop is a extremely large hill off in the distance. It's so high it feels like you are being wrapped up by StarClan themselves. But why would she be getting the herbs ready now? He found a patch of moss and sprawled out to sun himself. •Comet♥1059• 22:36, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morningpaw stretched and yawned. "Owlpaw, wait for me!" she called after her denmate. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 08:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm gonna add something you probably weren't expecting XD) Owlpaw swerved around and sat down. He looked so tiny sitting in the middle of the camp, and his long fur always touched the ground. If anyone looked at him, they'd think he's a kit. "Well hurry up then." He said teasingly. ''Gosh, she looks so pretty in the morning. I guess that's why she has her name. ''He laughed to himself. "I wonder if we're on patrol this morning." •Comet♥1059• 14:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morningpaw raced out to where Owlpaw was sitting. She lifted her paw and began to lick it. She rubbed the black paw over her face. "I hope so." She meowed to her denmate between licks. "I've spent so much time in battle training lately. Battle training's great, but It's so tiring I'm sure my paws will fall off after another day!" HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- ''I'm so lucky we're both apprentices. ''"That must be hard. Hey here comes Bramblestripe now." Owlpaw hopped over to his mentor. "Can Rosefall and Morningpaw come with us on a patrol?" he asked. "Oh yeah sure. We can try to get Spellheart, Kitestorm, Crimsonpaw, and Rumorpaw to go on the other patrol." Bramblestripe replied. Owlpaw stood up and shook the rest of his sleep from him. •Comet♥1059• 02:08, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morningpaw smiled. She couldn't wait to get out of the camp. Rosefall walked over to her apprentice. "Ready to go?" Morningpaw nodded her head excitedly. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 18:32, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- ''Yes! I get to go on a patrol with Morningpaw! Owlpaw smiled at Morningpaw. Should I confess my feelings yet? They walked out of camp and into woods. No, now is not the time. ''He decided. •Comet♥1059• 02:50, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morningpaw smiled back. ''Owlpaw's a great friend. ''Warmth spread through her thinking of her friend. ''Will we be more than friends one day? ''She asked herself. She gave her head a little shake to clear her thoughts. ''Where did that come from? ''HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 18:26, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Owlpaw couldn't help but move a little closer to her, so that their pelts brushed as they padded through the woods with their mentors in front. He really loved her, but he didn't know how he could tell her. ''Would that be a medicine cat's job to help me with? ''But then he realized that medicine cats don't usually know about love. •Comet♥1059• 15:26, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Palefeather yawned, and padded out of the warrior's den, eyes bleary with sleep. Coldfrost emerged a few moments later, tail poofing out behind him as he walked towards the fresh-kill pile. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| '''Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?]] 16:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Warmth spread through Morningpaw when she felt Owlpaw's pelt brushing agaisnt hers. She smiled and her eyes shone with happiness. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 20:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Owlpaw's paws tingled, he felt as if he were going to explode. What is this feeling? Suddenly, he heard another cat in the distance, "Love," The voice said.'' "Do not be afraid of it." ''I won't. The time is soon. As soon as we get back to camp. They went on with the hunting patrol and caught a bunch of prey. Then headed back. The time comes so fast. He thought. A fuzzy feeling welled up inside, and he started to quicken the pace back to camp. He smiled to himself. •Comet♥1059• 20:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morningpaw happily walked back to the camp with a rabbit and mouse in her jaws. She quickened her pace to match Owlpaw's. I don't want to leave him... ''She was confused at her thoughts and startled at this warm new feeling filling her. ''Love? Maybe... ''HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Hey, I wrote on the RushClan talkpage. I like the idea of the 'other' five clans :) And a bit of BC) They approached the fresh-kill pile and deposited their share. Owlpaw flicked his tail, beckoning Morningpaw to follow him to the edge of the camp in the shade and moss. Owlpaw sat down and curled his tail over his paws. He tried to stay as calm as he could, but the his tail tip couldn't stop shaking. ''I can do this. Calm yourself already! ''He opened his jaws, and on accidentally let out a small yawn. "Uh, whoops." Morningpaw covered her mouth with her tail and giggled. Owlpaw smiled. "There's something that I wanted to tell you. Something that I have been holding back for a long long'' time." Owlpaw couldn't stop kneading the ground. Yes, I'm gonna tell her. •Comet♥1059• 01:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thanks for telling me, I probably wouldn't have noticed it for a while if you hadn't told me.) "What is it?"'' Morningpaw asked. She placed her tail on Owlpaw's flank. "Whatever it is, I won't judge you." HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 21:12, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Hah, no problem. Gosh this was intense to write xD) Owlpaw licked his paw and drew it over his ear. ''I love you. Just spit it out already! Three simple words.' "'''The way I feel about you. It's-it's so different than any other. I always want to be with you. I.. I love you Morningpaw." Owlpaw looked into her blue eyes. "Really, truely love you." '•Comet♥1059• 21:22, December 31, 2011 (UTC)' ---- Happiness rose in Morningpaw, filling her up and threatening to spill out. "I-I love you too!" She meowed. Happiness shone out of her blue eyes. "I just never reilized it until today." HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 18:18, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- (BC) Owlpaw couldn't believe what he was hearing as his ears rang with Morningpaw's words. "I don't know what to say.." he stammered. "Then don't." Morningpaw mewed. She covered him in licks and he invited her to sit down and share tongues. CometTickling the Ivories 19:34, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Morningpaw purred as she licked Owlpaw's fur. She enjoyed the rythmic licking of his own toungue on her fur. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 18:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- The calico tom almost fell asleep sitting with Morningpaw. It was so nice to know she didn't dislike him. Images flashed through his mind. Him and her as big warriors, running together. Kits, them having kits. He liked the idea of being a father, to be proud of his sons or daughters. He licked Morningpaw between the ears and on her cheek. He wondered if their future would be like he imagined. °Comet°¤Tickling the Ivories¤ 21:42, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Images flashed through Morningpaw's mind. She imagined herself lying down on the soft moss of the nusery with Owlpaw, now all grown up too, looking down lovingly at her as several kits bounded around and played with each other. It would be nice to have kits someday. ''I know ''Owlpaw would make a great father. She began to purr louder at the thought. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:16, January 4, 2012 (UTC)' '----' (I think they should have a warrior ceremony in like a moon or something. Not literally a month though xD) I wonder if we will get our warrior names at the same time. ''Owlpaw thought. They had been apprentices for quite a while now. Surely it wouldn't be long. Suddenly, Owlpaw heard paw steps, and Ivystar was approaching the couple. "My, it looks as if you two are close." She smiled. "Young love, so sweet." Owlpaw looked up at his leader. "I've always loved her. I just told her so." Ivystar's eyes gleamed. "That shows courage young one. And in you too Morningpaw." •Comet•1059•♥OwlxMorning♥ 00:39, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Ok!) Morningpaw shifted her paws, slightly embaressed to be seen by the clan leader, but she pushed it away. There was nothing wrong with loving Owlpaw, it wasn't as if he was from a different clan or anything. Her eyes glowed with pride at being praised by the clan leader. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:43, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- (So I saw that you already had some romance in RushClan with Bluepaw/poppy and Troutflame. It's so cute, I just literally ''now read the whole thing :) You and Aspen did a great job! Oh and LilyxTuna. By the way, you can request a warrior name if you like. Did you see my sig? :) Owlpaw couldn't explain to his leader how happy he was. Morningpaw would make a great warrior, he'd never doubt it. Owlpaw could feel that Morningpaw didn't know what to say. Truth was, he didn't either. "Well, I'll let you be." the HillClan leader mewed. Owlpaw looked at Morningpaw. "This may be a funny, and obvious, question. But are we now like, like mates?" he inquired. •Comet•1059•♥OwlxMorning♥ 01:20, January 4, 2012 (UTC)(Gosh, I want to skip a moon xD) ---- (Thanks! Morningpaw's warrior name will be Morningdawn. Yes, I do like your sig. We can do a timeskip to when they are made warriors if you want.) "Yes, Yes we are." Morningpaw purred. She flicked her tail on his nose. "mouse-brain." She teased. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 03:51, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I can do that :) I'll make them coming out of an assesment. BC) Owlpaw smiled and rolled his eyes. ... (Timeskip) Owlpaw and Morningpaw rushed into the camp. "We did it, we'll be warriors!" Owlpaw exclaimed. "I know, it'll be great!" Morningpaw replied. Ivystar leaped onto the top of a small hill. "Let all cats old enough to climb the hilltops, join to hear me speak." her yowl sounded about the clearing. Owlpaw rushed up to the front and flicked his tail for Morningpaw to follow. "We have two great apprentices here today, ready to be made warriors. I have talked with their mentors and they agree. Owlpaw, Morningpaw." The two dashed up the small hill. "I, Ivystar, leader of HillClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Owlpaw, Morningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect it, even at the cost of your life?" •Comet•1059•♥OwlxMorning♥ 12:37, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I do." Morningpaw meowed, her eyes glowing with excitement. Sitting a few tail-lenths behind Morningpaw, Rosefall looked at her daughter, her eyes shining with pride. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Tiny BC. I'm gonna have Crimsonpaw and Rumorpaw come up and talk to them first. Then do you think their old mentors?) "I do too." Owlpaw said in a breathy voice. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your warrior names." Ivystar looked at Morningpaw. "Morningpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Morningdawn. StarClan honors your courage" Ivystar put her muzzle on the new warrior's head and she licked her shoulder. Ivystar then turned to Owlpaw. "Owlpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Owlsong. StarClan honors you braveness." Ivystar rested her muzzle on his head and he too licked her shoulder. Morningdawn and Owlsong stood side-by-side looking out onto the clan as they chanted their names. "Morningdawn, Owlsong, Morningdawn, Owlsong!" Owlsong was no longer the tiny kit-apprentice size, for he was full grown as he imagined. He looked over at Morningdawn and nuzzled her. I couldn't be happier Bramblestripe was proud of his old apprentice. He glanced over at Rosefall and flicked his tail as a silent greeting. He knew they were thinking the same things, as any old mentor would. •Comet•1059•♥OwlxMorning♥ 01:09, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure!) Rosefall looked at Bramblestripe and smiled. She knew he was thinking of Owlsong. Morningdawn purred as she nuzzled him back. I couldn't think of anyone better to sit my silent vigil with. She wondered if they would ever have kits together. She reilized the idea appealed to her very much. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 02:16, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- (BC) All the images flooded back into Owlsong's mind. Their future was getting closer and closer. They jumped down from the hill and the two remaining apprentices rushed towards them. "You two are so lucky!" Rumorpaw said. "Don't worry, you'll have your assessment in about two moons." Owlsong smiled. "But we won't see you guys!" Crimsonpaw shouted. "Don't be silly," Owlsong playfully cuffed the young apprentice around the ear. "you'll see us, just not in the apprentice den." "That's right," the newly named Morningdawn said. "You can come and see us whenever, just don't get distracted from your duties." she smiled. "We won't!" the two apprentices said over their shoulders. They spotted their old mentors talking and padding towards them. •Comet•1059•♥OwlxMorning♥ 12:16, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rosefall gave her daughter a lick behind the ear. "I'm proud of you." Morningdawn felt pride grow inside of her. She'd never stop feeling this way when her mother praised her. She turned to look at Owlsong. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:25, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I made a page for Owlsong. Can Morningdawn be pregnant in the morning or the next morning?) Bramblestripe rested his tail on Owlsong's shoulder. "I know you'll make a great warrior." He looked over to Morningdawn,"As will you." he nodded and smiled. Owlsong dipped his head to the senior warrior. "Thank you." Owlsong looked over at Morningdawn when she looked at him. There eyes met yet again, one of the many times that has happened, and he knew they would always be side by side. They would be starting vigil soon. Together. All night. Even though they would be silent, there would be love between them. Just as simple and eye connection, exactly like now. Staring into each others eyes, feeling a feeling only lovestruck cats would know. ♥OwlxMorning♥Comet♥1059~I ♥ Wicked~ 02:22, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure!) Morningdawn began to purr. The warmth of love filled up in her. Owlsong and I must have been destined by StarClan to be together. I can't think of another cat I would rather spend my time with. Rosefall looked at Bramblestripe. "Come on, We should leave them to talk to each other." She cast a knowing look at Morningdawn, happy to see how happy her daughter was. Just like me and her father. I still meet him occasionally on'' moonlit nights, because love is the hardest feeling to break. He's still loyal to me, even though he didn't want to join the clan.'' HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 23:48, January 6, 2012 (UTC)''' ---- (Cool, I also forgot to tell you, I added Grasseyes to the Clan as Owlsong's father. Just pretend he has always been here. He'll show up in the morning probably. There's a tiny bit of history on Owlsong's page about them) Owlsong stepped closer and nuzzled her. It wouldn't be long till they had to start their vigil. "I wanted to ask you something, about... kits." He kind of tilted his head. "What do you think of them?" he inquired. (I don't know why but I love the word "inquired" xD) ♥OwlxMorning♥Comet♥1059~I ♥ Wicked~ 23:55, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Ok. I was thinking there could be either four or two kits, so both of us can role-play the same number of their kits, What do you think is better?) "I would love to have kits." Morningdawn meowed, knowing what he ment. "I've been dreaming about having them ever since you first told me you loved me." She confessed. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 23:59, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:RPG